This invention relates to a light-sensitive silver halide color photographic material, particularly to a light-sensitive silver halide photographic material suitable for photography improved in color reproduction and sharpness.
In recent years, higher sensitization and small formatting of silver halide color nega film have been progressed, and it has been strongly desired to have a light-sensitive color nega photographic material having high sensitivity and excellent image quality.
For such a demand, a large number of studies have been made primarily about improvement of silver halide emulsions.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 113930/1983, 113934/1983 and 119350/1984 disclose light-sensitive multi-layer color photographic materials improved in graininess, sharpness and color reproducibility by use of an emulsion containing silver halide grains shaped in flat plates with an aspect ratio of 8:1 or higher in a high sensitivity layer.
Also, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 93344/1982, 145135/1979 and 151944/1982 disclose improved techniques for sharpness and color reproducibility by use of a diffusible DIR.
Here, the above techniques may be classified into improved techniques for sharpness and color reproducibility by the optical effect due to the flat plane grains and by the developing effect due to the DIR compounds.
However, as can be seen in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 129849/1984, when using a silver halide emulsion shaped in flat plates, the effect due to DIR compound cannot fully be exhibited and the improvement observed only in a limited scope of compounds was not to a practically satisfactory level.
Such problems are particularly marked in the case of epitaxial type flat plate grains as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication Nos. 108526/1983, 119350/1984 and 133540/1984, and it would be desirable to have improved techniques therefor.